A woman with Issue
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: In three books of the Bible, a woman comes to Jesus when all hope is lost. We know the story but I have given her a background.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I'm nervous about this one but I feel the need to write it, this will be BASED off the 'Woman with the issue of blood'. As far as I know, she was never named so I will come up with a name, it doesn't say if she was once married or what so that will be something I will make up. I will try to stay as right as I can to the times of then but I may make certain plausible events.**

**Please read and enjoy.**

**A.D. 6-**

Tereh was in the kitchen and she was making bread, there was a slight breeze coming in from the window, she looked over at the fire she was building in her stone oven. She smiled a little because she didn't have to redo it. She stood straighter and stretched her back and put her hand on her head and wiped her brow, she put her other hand on her swollen belly and she looked around her house. They were not wealthy by any means but their modest home was better than most, they were modest people , they didn't have much furnishings but they had what they had and each other. Soon, there would be another mouth to feed and at least her husband did have a good job...he was a carpenter and one of the most sought after men in town.

She started to go back to making the bread for their supper, bread had to be made fresh around here, they had no extra money to buy such luxury even if her husband did make a good living. Just then, she felt something...she felt a pain in her stomach and something going down her legs. She looked down and saw water but she didn't panic, she had been with her mother plenty of times as she was getting ready to give birth even if a lot of things were not talked about.

She just went ahead and finished making the bread then she put it in the small oven because she knew that according to the law, she had to go into hiding for many days to cleanse herself after she gave birth. She was secretly hoping the babe would be a boy so she did not have to go for long...she picked up a rag and wiped her hands then she went to the back door, opened and saw her husband,Teman, working on building a table for somebody.

"Teman ". He stopped what he is doing an looked at her and he cocked his eye because he knew time was near and he asked, "What?" . She smiles and says, "It's time, go get the woman" He nervously drops his hammer and board that he had in his hand and he scrambles to get up and he leaves to go get the midwife. Terah smiles at the thought of her husband and she goes inside to prepare for the birth.

She pulls back a curtain to a room that reveals food that is in there. She walks to where a mat is laid on the floor and she goes back to the main area of the house and gets some rags and goes back and gets ready for the woman to come.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

A few hours later, Terah lays on the mat under some sheets with sweat all over her body and intense pain. The woman who is with her, tries to help her in kind words and giving her a rag to cool her brow when she can. She screams and her husband nervously waits outside and other men gather around him to support him.

After another few hours of Terah screaming, all is quiet then the door opens and the old woman comes out, Teman stands up and she hands him a small piece of paper, he nods his head then opens it then one of the men asks, "What does it say?". A smile comes on Terah's face and he says, "It's a boy!..." Terah looks up to the heavens then shouts out for all to hear, "The God of Israel has given me a boy!" The all yell for joy.

The old woman goes back inside and she goes to the room with the mother and child and she sees them and she smiles then says. "We will leave tonight at dark to go to the house"

Terah nods her head and watches her new baby look at the world in wonder.

**A/N-'A woman who becomes pregnant and gives birth to a son will be ceremonially unclean for seven days, just as she is during her monthly period. On the eighth day, the boy is to be circumcised. Then the woman must wait 33 days to be purified from her bleeding.'**

**I do not know the exact customs of that day so it is my imagination about the piece of paper and going to a separate house for the cleaning period.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	2. Chapter 2 A Mother's Heart

Eight days later, Terah picks up her son and wraps him in cloths and she looks at the woman and the woman says, "Come, let us go, it is time". Terah looks at her baby son cooing in his mother's arms then says, "I can go". The midwife shakes her head and says, "No, I will have to, you are still unclean". Terah sighs then she stands up and says, "Let us go"

The old woman goes to the door, opens it and stands back as Terah and the babe go out and Terah looks around then she and the woman go down the street to Terah's house. The streets are busy with people going to market, horses and donkeys passing that are laden down with various things that they are carrying on their back. She hears a woman with a loud voice yelling at the spice market and she watches the children play in the sand and she smiles at the thought of her son doing that one day...but not now, he is still a baby.

The woman knocked on the door of her house and Teman opened the door and he smiled when he saw his wife. Temar nodded at the woman then goes inside, Teman closes the door then turns to his wife and child and asks, "How is he?". She smiles then says, "He is fine, see?" She holds a bit of the cloth back to let her husband peek then she asks, "Do you want to hold him?"

He looks at her, raises his eyebrow and asks, "Is it all right?". She shakes her head and says, "The law is for me, not for him" She carefully hands him the baby and he looks over his son like gold then he finally looks up at her and asks her. "Will you go back?". She knows what he means then says. "I will...it is the law of cleansing". He sadly shakes his head and she takes the baby , lays the baby gently in the basket then says, "Come." They go to a back room and she goes over to the closet and pulls back a curtain to show their few modest clothes and she points to an outfit for him and he pulls out a beautiful blue robe and she gets a green dress for her then says, "Let's put these on to go to temple". He nods his head and goes in the corner to dress while she thinks for a few minutes.

She thinks, _'The clothes are some of the few luxuries we allow ourselves'_. She gets dressed and turns to a bag on the floor and picks out a beautiful snow-white head-dress then her husband gets a red one. After dressing, they go out to the baby and she carefully picks him up then they look at each other than she asks. "Will we still name him the name?" He shakes his head yes then they go out and Temar again sees the sights she saw earlier, only slightly different. A man is emptying his cart full of fresh fruit and she wishes she could get that but she saddens when she remembers that she cannot even touch it, at least in sight. She cannot touch anything until she is "purified". She even eats on a separate set of dishes at the old woman's house, there is separate dishes, bed covers, separate from everything; only thing that makes one sad about having a baby.

They finally make it to the temple and they look up in awe at the building. They go inside and when the priest sees them, he nods and Temar and Teman go up to him and the priest asks them, "Are you ready?". They nod their heads in silent then the priest asks, "What is the child's name?" Teman looks at his wife then he tells the priest then the priest takes the child and signals for a helper in the church to come with him. The priest then turns back to the parents and picks up a flint knife from a velvet covered stand and he then says a prayer to God.

He and the helper goes back behind a white curtain and then a few minutes later, Temar hears her baby cry and even tho she knows why that does not help her feelings. She is a mother and all her senses are telling her to stop the crying but she only stands there with a tear falling down from her eye and down her cheek and on the floor then finally the priest comes out with her baby boy, stands in front of them and says, "Dathan is purified".

They take their baby, nod their thanks to the priest and leave. They stand outside temple and he asks her, "Are you going now?" She nods her head then says, "The sooner I go, the quicker I can come back to you my husband". He looks around then says in a low voice, "It is a stupid rule that keeps a man from his wife and son". She looks down at her son who is sleeping so shortly after screaming awhile ago and she smiles then says, "I know, but I will be back"

She looks softly at her husband and she takes a quick look around then she blows him a kiss and he smiles. He watches her turn and leave and go back to where she stays with the midwife.

**A/N-'On the eighth day, the boy is to be circumcised. Then she must go back and wait 33 days. She must not touch anything or go to sanctuary until her purification is over.' NIV version.**

**Joshua 5:3-So Joshua made flint knives...'**

**I do not know the rituals is done in temple for a circumcision but that's why I had them go behind a tent and I did watch a video on Youtube and would prefer not to describe it in detail.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Sand n' Sable**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sabbath

**A/N-I do not know how they did their temple services then or now, I just know that women were to sit on one side and men on the other.**

**On Sabbath, you were not allowed to do anything, any type of work, go any where; not even out of your house. You were not allowed to cook, you had to do that the day before. So I may be taking some ...liberty with my story. You'll see.**

**There will be a character in my chapter that I will call 'The Law-keeper'. I will assume that priests are priests and don't have time to go around everywhere to make sure Sabbath laws are not broking, they had people go around, I am going to make that.**

Terah looked carefully over at her son, Danthan and her husband on the other side of the temple. She quickly looked back to the priest and tried to pretend to be interested in what he was teaching but in reality, she was saddened by the rules that she could not be with her family.

She finally heard the priest say his last words then he said, "Shalom". They got up and she went to her husband and child, she looked at Danthan and she saw the sad look on her son's face, because he knew the rules of the law that said he had to stay inside and do nothing, it was hard for a boy of his age to obey. But Terah and Teman looked at each other and smiled because they had a secret. Teman looked back quickly to see that the priest did not see then he looked at his wife and said, "Let us go, quickly".

Danthan looked at his parents and he knew something was going on. Teman had done better and better in his carpentry business and they were able to buy a better house just down the road further than we're Danthan had grown up in and they even had a camel now that stayed in the city's stable.

Danthan's mother was now able to cook outside under a tent so the house would not get so hot. The house was large so the roof was large and roomy, Danthan liked it when the family went up there when it got so hot at nights. They went inside and Terah was able to take off her hood, she shook her head and Danthan watched his mother's slight curls bounce and it made him happy to see her so beautiful.

Danthan looked around then asks. "When do we eat?" Teman smiles and says, "Soon my son". Danthan looks around then says. "It is about the only thing we can do today father, I look forward to it". Terah stands by a basket that is covered with a blanket and Danthan watches as his father walks over to it and he says, "Come". Danthan goes over there and his mother pulls back the blanket and Danthan's eyes go wide for he sees 2 bread loaves, a jar of honey and a wide assortment of fruits and vegetables. He sees some little jars of grain also, one of the best meals he has seen in a while! He looks up at his father and he asks, "Is this all for us?"

Teman smiles then says. "Yes, of course. We are going to eat on the roof today my son". Danthan looks at his father in surprise then asks, "The roof?" Teman shakes his head and his mother just smiles then Dantan asks, "Is it allowed?" Teman shrugs his shoulders then says, "I do not see why not, we are not breaking any laws, we are not leaving the house hold and your mother prepared everything yesterday"

Danthan races for the stairs that lead up to the roof and Terah laughs at the childish enthusiasm her son has but she knows that she secretly shares it. She picks up the basket and goes with her husband. When she goes up there, she lays out a blanket that had been put up there and she lays out the food, her son has run over to the edge of the roof and breathes in the good clean air that the Good Lord has given them that day. There is not a cloud in the sky on that day and the feeling of happiness over takes them all. After Terah lays out the food, Temar calls for his son to come over and eat and he happily does.

After they eat, their stomachs are so full from all the good food that they all three lay out and take a good nap. After they awaken, Danthan asks his father. "Father, can you play for us?" Temar looks at his wife and she shakes her head slightly then he says, "I do not think we will be breaking any laws". He picks up his guitar and starts playing, Terah claps in rhythm then she goes over to her son and they dance and laugh together, the day is good.

On the streets, a "neighbor" points out to another man whose turban is nearly coming apart in the wind, what the family is doing. The man with the turban gets an angry look on his face and he goes across the street and goes up a flight of stairs to the roof then when he gets on top, he says at the top of his lungs. "STOP!"

Temar stops playing his guitar, puts it down and looks at his wife and frightened son then Temar asks, "Yes?" The man who is in front of him is a 'law keeper' from the temple, he is hired as a thug to make sure the laws is not broken.

"What is wrong?" Temar asks. The law keeper asks, "Do you not see?" The man throws his hand around, at the leftover food on the blanket, the guitar and everything else then Temar asks, "No law has been broken, we have not left our house" The law keeper points to the food then asks, "What about this?" Temar tells him a simple answer. "My wife prepared the bread yesterday and we bought the milk from the seller yesterday also"

The law keeper goes over and grabs the guitar Temar has put in the corner beside him then asks, "What about THIS?" Temar shrugs his shoulders then says. "I know of no such law against playing that, do you?"

The law keeper looks at him then shoves the guitar back to him then walks, well, rather stomps to the stairs then turns around then says, "No more dancing!" Temar shakes his head and looks at his wife in victory and Datham smiles.

Temar goes back to playing the guitar and Terah and Danthan sit down and clap and enjoy the rest of the day as the 'law keeper' sulks in away in anger.


	4. Chapter 4 Dathan

**A. D. 15-**

Dathan in now a healthy 14 year old boy, his father sends him to do more chores to help him with carpentry and to also help him in the knowledge of the craft. It was a good father's duty to teach the son how to do such things to teach him the ways for life. So Dathan was taking a cart load of scrap wood that his father wasn't using to his Uncle's and cousins that lived in the caves . He was coming back to his house that was in Capernaum with the heavy walls around the city to protect it.

He could feel the heavy sun beating down on him and even with the cart empty of scrap wood, it was still hard work to pull it. He looked up and saw his friend Shamgar coming down the road with a bamboo fishing pole in hand . Dathan stops and takes a drink of water that his mother gave him that morning so he would not get too hot.

Shamgar comes to him and smiles and says, "Hello Dathan". Danthan puts the lid back on the jar very carefully so nothing spills out then looks at his friend and says. "Hello". "What are you doing?" Danthan catches his breath then tells him, "Father wanted me to take the scrap wood he didn't need down to his cousins that live in the caves"

Shamgar looks down to the caves by the seas then he asks. "Why do they live there?" Datham shrugs his shoulders then says. "I have asked them and they say it is better for them. It's cool in the summer and you would not think so but very warm in the winter" Shamgar nods his head then asks his friend. "Did you see the soldiers coming in the city?"

Danthan shakes his head then says, "Yes, father says they come to show us how they can protect us" Shamgar shakes his head then says, "I want to be one of them one day so I can protect us!" Danthan laughs then asks his friend. "Do you think you can?" Shamgar picks up a fallen stick from nearby a fig tree then says, "I have practiced with my brothers!"

Dathan's face falls then he says, "I wish I had brothers to practice with." Shamgar says to his friend. "Let us practice together!" Danthan's face lights up and his picks up a slightly longer stick and holds it up and Shamgar says, "Oh, that's too long!" Danthan carefully breaks off a piece and he and his friend, play a game of 'sword fighting'.

After several rounds of playing and each winning a game, Danthan tells his friend. "I better go, I need to get home to see if father needs me some more" Shamgar shakes his head then says, "Mine gave me permission to do some fishing, I need to go while the time is right"

They both nod their heads and waves to each other and Dathan picks up the front of the wagon and starts to pull it on when suddenly a leopard jumps in front of him.

Dathan tries to quietly and quickly get away but the leopard pounces on him scratching him deep in the back causing a scream to come from the boy. The scream is heard from his family that lives in the cave. Dathan tries to fight the leopard off but he causes the boy to fall back. Shamgar is so scared, he cannot move to help his friend...just as Dathan's family runs up the mountain to help the boy, he falls over the cliffs with the leopard falling with him. The aunt screams in horror.

Back in Capernaum, Terah is laying down on a mat taking a nap while her husband sits in a corner of the house on his mat. The sunlight comes in from the window and shines in his face. Terah sits up and her breath is short, like she has had a nightmare. She looks around and asks, "Where's Dathan?" Her husband looks confused and he says, "He is not here yet but don't worry, he probably just stopped to play with his friends, he will be back"

She relunctly lays back down and Teman looks around worried.

A few hours later, Terah sits so very still at their table and her face is dry from crying and Teman sits down beside her. He is quiet for a very long time then he says, "We do not even have a place to bury him". Terah sighs then she says. "My mother has said that we can use their tomb"

Silence falls on them again for another long period then she says. "I have to go get my son ready to be buried"

Temar shakes his head then she says. "I am sorry that I did not give you another child". He thinks about that then he says. "It was not in the plans of God. It is not your fault".

She is quiet for a long time before asking. "Was it in the plans of God to kill our son?"

He carefully thinks on that then says. "I do not know that one but I do know where our son is"

She turns and leaves and in a few minutes, he hears her chanting the scriptures of love and death over her child. He then starts chanting scriptures to himself to help his pain and grief.

**A/N-In what research I have done on death and burial, in Bible times, it was the woman who took care of the dead. I'm assuming that's the mother. And as we know, they bury them in tombs , at least for 10 years.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Gift

**A/N-This chapter will have differences in it. In those times, I don't know if man and wife were romantic. Maybe the romance back then was different but, well, you judge my chapter and tell me!**

**A.D. 16-**

It was now a few years after the death of Dathan, their only son. Teman and Terah had grown closer and they are walking on the beach. They were hearing the waves of the ocean, watching the fishermen in their little wooden boats and Terah sees the passerby, the other fishermen and the people who live in the caves walk by and she says to her husband. "They look at us with such pity in their eyes".

Teman looks at her and asks, "Who?" Terah just points to the people with her head then her husband says. "Let them look, they look because they do not understand". Terah raises her eyebrow and asks. "What is that?" He smiles and says, "They think because our son is dead that we should collapse, they do not know that is Jehovah that it keeping us together" Terah smiles then asks, "You do not think they know Jehovah?" He shrugs his shoulder then says. "That is not up to me to say, I am not a judge like there is in the temple but...". She just smiles and then she says, "I said on the day he was taken from us that I am sorry that I was not able to give you another child and I will say it again". He shrugs his shoulders then says. "I am glad that we did not have another one" She looks at him in shock then asks him. "Why?"

He does not answer for a few minutes, just looks out at the roaring waves and he closes his eyes then he opens them and says, "Because I do not want to go through the pain again even if Jehovah is there with us". She shakes her head in agreement and they continue to walk then they come to an old tree stump in the middle of the beach area and she asks, "Can we stop and I sit down for a while?" He nods his head and she sits down on the stump and she picks up the back of her legs and begin to slowly massage them, first the left one then the right.

Teman looks around then he sees something that catches his eye, a pink conch shell and he picks it up and shows her and he asks. "Do you see it?" She looks at the shell then at him and asks. "What?" He smiles and points to a light brown outline of something that looks like a 'N' with a tail at the top. The Jewish 'T'.

She looks at him and he remembers, she cannot read and he says in a gentle voice, "It is a 'T'."

She smiles because she does remember that her gentle husband told her one time that both their names start with 'T', and she says, "I'll take that". He gives her his gift then he takes her hand and they go back to their home in the city.

**A/N-I looked up the Jewish alphabet and I hope I have that right.**

**I think I read that Jewish women of that century were not allowed to go to school. I am not sure.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	6. Chapter 6 A wife's Heart

**A.D. 19-**

A new day is beginning in the town of Capernaum, Terah is just putting away the morning dishes and she watches her husband get ready for his day. She watches as he fills his goatskin of water, enough for the day. She looks at the wooden dishes as she puts them to the place where she keeps them then she softly says. "I wish you did not have to go". He looks at her and smiles then says. "I will be back before the sun sets". She looks up at him and smiles then averts her eyes back down and says. "Still..."

He goes over to her, touches her hair then says. "I just have to go get the money then I will be back". She asks him a question. "Why you?" He shrugs his shoulders then says. "It has always been this way with this man, it is just the same. Why are you worried now?" This time she shrugs her shoulders lightly then says. "I do not know, I just am. I do not want you to go"

He smiles and gives her a kiss on the forehead than says. "I have to go." He goes to the door and waves to her then leaves with Terah looking after him.

{

Hours later into the day, as Teman walks along the pathway he is on, he does not see the men up in the rocks on the hill above him. They look at him and they look at each other and they give evil smiles to each other than they pick up clubs next to them then they shake their heads and run down to him.

{

Terah sits on the floor of her house and she thinks. _'Something is wrong...'_ She gets up and goes to a back room and a few minutes later, comes back and sits down and thinks. _ 'My blood is flowing, I did not think it was time for my flow...when Teman gets back I must tell him and leave until I am cleaned again. He will not like it, he does not like the rules of the temple'. _ She gets up and goes and cleans and does around the house then the a knock comes on the door, she goes to answer it and when she opens the door, there stands some men from the temple looking at her with deep sadness and she knew.

She rented her clothes when they told her. The tears came but it was like she was in a dream, it didn't seem real at first, something far away. But then they bought his body to the house.

She went and took care of his body. Cleaned it totally for his burial and she knew it was against the law and the rules but she did not speak a word of her flow of blood, she knew she would not be able to bury her husband and she could not stand the thought of that. But even after the time when she knew it should be over, it did not stop. It wasn't heavy so she did not pay too much attention to it...at first.

After they buried Teman in the tomb, Terah came back home, she just looked around her empty house then she went up to the roof and she looked up at the many stars and she said a prayer, "Jehovah...Terah said one time that he knew where our son had gone to and that is why he could still pray and have hope. I pray for that same guidance to be with me as I have buried my husband also."

She then closes her eyes and the chants of the scriptures comes to her mind.

**A/N-From what I have studied and read, the woman with the issue of blood did not have a family or if she did when her flow came, her husband would have been bound to divorce her. ( I think that's what I understand ) That is why I had her family die off, I choose to think Teman would not have done that even tho I am trying to stick close to traditions of that day.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	7. Chapter 7 Thoughts and Prayers

**A/N-What I'm going to do this chapter is a little wacky, a little off the wall but I'm hoping it will work. As I have stated in an earlier chapter, women in Terah's time was not allowed to go to school, so they didn't know how to read or write but I'm going into her 12 years of suffering and to make it less boring for my readers I have come up with an idea.**

**Terah will pray and come up with her own writing's and language to keep a written record of her ordeal. Please let me know what you think of this idea after reading!**

Terah was sitting by the small window in the house and she just sat and stared at...nothing.' After the funeral, Terah went to the place of cleansing and stayed there the appropriate time but...the blood never stopped coming. So she came back to her house...her empty house and she just waited for it to stop and it never did. She prayed to Jevovah and she waited for him to heal her.

She wished she could...write down her times of this ordeal but she could not, she did not know the words...wait, she had an idea. Terah got up and went over to where her husband had kept his paper and...writing insrument...she picked up the tool and it felt funny in her hand, between her fingers and she looked at the paper with amazement and she wondered if she should do this but...

She did.

At first she just drew a line...she drew it and she studied it. She didn't know what she did but she was happy doing it. She thought and she put the instrument down and she closed her eyes and said a prayer. She asked Jehovah for the wisdom in what to do and what to put down. She thought about it and she made a symbol for Danthan, her son that died. She remembered how to make a T from what her husband taught her and she did that. She did feel a little...'bad' of sorts but she could feel no evil in it.

She made more symbols for words then she wrote her name in her own language and she cried. There was such...joy in it, a small thing like that. Then she remembered her blood...she wrote 'blood' and there was almost a relief to it.

She wrote down how she was feeling with her son dying, her husband being killed at the hands of thieves and how she felt with whatever was going on with her and how she was to go to the doctor in a few days. She didn't know what would happen but she prayed for Jehovah to be with her, she tried to have the faith her husband did but it was harder for her.

She picked up the papers and held them close to her heart and she went up the ladder to the roof and she stepped out and looked up at the stars and she saw the face of Danthan and Teman smiling down at her.

**A/N-Well? What do you think?**

**Sand n' Sable**


	8. Chapter 8 Terah's writings

**A/N-This chapter will be in diary form, I am trying to condense the 12 years in one long chapter so it will not get repetitive for my readers. Please try to imagine a vital, healthy woman in her late 20-early 30's, slowly losing her self. Dark circles under her eyes only get darker as time goes on, she loses weight and her hair becomes gray before its time.**

Terah goes and sits down at the table where the pen and paper are, she looks and thinks then she starts writing in her own secret written language..._I have just come back from the doctor, it has only been a little time since I have started taking the medicine that he gives me but I do not see a difference but he says to be patient. I also talked to my mother today and she says that if it does not stop soon, I will be shunned by the family, it is not her choice but it is the rules of the temple. I do not know why...papa is in bad health, that is why it has not been done sooner. I do not know what to do but I will lean on Jehovah._

She then a few lines under what she has wrote and writes a small prayer

_* Make haste to help me, O Lord of my salvation_

Terah puts down her pencil and she looks around the room and she remembers her husband and son playing in the room and she smiles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Terah sits down again and she writes_'They, the doctors, tell me that it has been a year with this...whatever is wrong with me. They have tried several ways with the herbs and it does not work so they are trying something different. Poppa died some months ago and my sisters and my sister had to sneak me into the place where his body lays. Nobody knew because if they did, my mother and sisters would also be shunned like me and maybe they would get a worse punishment because of my uncleanness. There are some days I do not want to get out of bed. I must go lay down now, I will write later._

_* Make haste to help me, O Lord of my salvation._

She looks around then gets up and goes and to the back bedroom and lays down in the dark wondering what to do and what will happen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIi

3rd year

Terah walks around the living room clearly tired and beaten down in her body and spirit. She makes her way to sit down by her hands across the walls and she sees the chair and pulls it out after she takes a few minutes to catch her breath. She sits down and pulls out a piece of paper, takes ahold of the pencil and she waits for her hand to quit shaking then she finally writes..._It has been so long! I am not taking any medicine because NOTHING is working. The doctors have almost all but given up, but there is one last thing they are talking about doing...something called a op-oper-operation?_

She puts her head on the desk for a few minutes then breathes heavy then writes a few more lines.

_I have to go lay down but my prayers and hope are still with the Lord, my God._

_Please be with me Jehovah._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiii_

4th year-

Terah sits at the desk and she is crying. She wipes the tears away then she writes_After I had that op-er-ation, I did feel better for a while but the blood never really stopped, just got lighter. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't have much food in the house because I am trying o save all my money to get better. I don't know what to do. I, I am thinking of trying...there's a old woman in the town that says...I don't know, would God want this?_

_P-pl-please God...h..help me_

**A/N-I was going to try to do all 12 years in one chapter but I am breaking them up. I am trying to show her desperation in this situation...she may have run out of so many normal solutions that she may go to unconventional methods.**

**Please share with me if you have any ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9 Gifts of the Night

**A/N-I know it's been a long time since I've updated but quite honestly, I was stuck but thanks to SunRise 19; I have an idea! In my last chapter, I told my readers that I am trying to condense the 12 years so it won't be repeat for y'all. Terah came up with her own language to write in her diary,( women were not allowed to go to school back then so they could not write like their husbands).**

**Terah is getting more and more sick as time goes by and she is getting desperate. This will be the 5th year of her sickness.**

Terah laid down on the mat that was on the roof of her house and she looked up at the twinkling stars in the black sky, she looked over at the moon and she wondered why Jehovah didn't let her die. She was _SO_ weak...she felt like she had laid here on this mat looking at the stars for weeks...she can't even remember the last time she had body was thin, thinner than it had ever been in her life.

She somehow raised herself up on her elbow and she looked over at the water bucket and she wondered then she was able with determination, got up and walked over to the bucket and saw the last cupful of water in it and she sighed. She tilted the bucket and with her frail hand, reached in and got a palmful, took her hand out then dabbed it on her lips then sucked what was left. Her throat felt such a sweet relief from the water and she looked around and she then felt a hunger pain then with the same determination from earlier, she slowly went to the wooden ladder to inside her house. She slowly went down the ladder then she looked around her meager house and her eyes fell on the bread that she made the day before, she got over there with her hands on the walls and what furniture she had and when she stood in front of the bread that was half a loaf then she just dug her fingers in it and tore off a handful then shoved it into her mouth.

She looked around and saw a cup beside her endless supply of dirty dishes and she pushed herself over and got the cup, it still had a few inches of water in it and she drank, reliving her mouth of the dry bread taste then she went over to the bread again and couldn't help herself, reached in for more bread to fill her stomach. She ate until she gorged herself on bread and she somehow felt stronger. She looked around and she reached over and put her hands on the wall then walked to her door, she took a breath then opened the door.

She felt the fresh air on her face and she closed her eyes and she could swear she felt hands on her face ...but no one was there. She then opened her eyes and looked around, no one was on the dirt roads at this time of night so she quietly walked down the road,she had to walk slowly, it was all she could do.

She was able to walk down a little ways to the food court and she looked around at the empty booths, which seemed eerie to her but she knew they would be filled in the morning, busting with people and food, grand food of all kind. She started to turn and leave to go back home but at one booth, something stopped her and she looked down and she saw two stray oranges, they must have fallen from a fruit cart.

She gasped at the sight of the fruit then she reached down and picked them up, she held them to her breasts like they were precious gold then she held them out in front of her, looked at them and cried. She said a silent prayer to Jehovah for the gift of the unexpected.

She went back to house and she closed the door, she went into the kitchen,she took the bread knife, wiped off the bread pieces and cut open one of the oranges and when she saw the inside of the oranges, she cried again but slowly began to eat the fruit. She decided to save the other one for later.

She looked around the room and saw her pages and realized that she hadn't written anything in a long time, she had been too tired. But she sat down and she thought, then she picked up the pencil and she wrote; _'Thank you Jehovah for your gifts.'_

She put down the pencil and she looked at the ladder than got up and with shakes in her legs, she climbed backup the ladder and went and laid down on the mat then she looked back up at the stars and she said a quiet "Thank you."

**A/N-I started to go another way on this story but this is how the words flowed from me.**

**Please Read and review.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	10. Chapter 10 The Unclean Place

**;A/N-Back in the Bible times, they had strict rules for "unclean" people, they had to live outside the city, what I am going to write in this chapter may or may not have happened this way but...it's my story!**

Terah sat at her kitchen table with her head in her hands and wondering for the 1000th time, _'Why is Jehovah having her go through this?'_ Then she heard a knock at the door and the sound startled her since she was "shunned." She got up at started to go slowly for the door but then she heard a male voice telling her, "Do not come any closer Terah."

The voice also startled her for the only voices she heard now was the faraway voices from the streets, mostly children playing and the sound of vendors selling their food. She stopped in her steps and she listened with each beat of her heart getting louder. "This is priest Joram and I have come to bring you news of importance from the temple. Terah, we have waited 7 years, we know you have tried everything to get better and gone to many doctors and tried many ways to cure yourself, that's why we have been lenient but it is time. Time for you to go outside the city, we cannot have you within these walls and bring uncleanness to the other people of this town."

Tears flow down her cheeks and she sniffs then says, "I understand priest Joram." A few minutes of uncomfortable silence comes then he said, "Wait until the sun goes down then gather your clothes together and go to the area outside of town beyond the hills." "Y-Yes Joram. I will."

She heard his footsteps turn and leave and fade away as he gets closer to the temple, she leans against the wall and cries some more.

A few hours later, Terah gathers up the strength to get her small bag and put some clothes and rags in it and she looked around then she saw her crude pencil and paper and she thought then gathered them up and stuffed them in the bag, she made sure they were at the bottom of the rag-bag so nobody could see them and take them away. She looked around her home for the last time and looked at the meager furniture and kitchen implements and she thought of her son laughing in the room and her husband walking around but then she sighed and went to the door, opened it and she saw the beautiful last rays of the sun going down.

She walks out into the streets that were nearly devoid of people and when one woman saw her, she looked in horror and yelled , "Unclean!" Then she ran into the dark ally to escape, Terah cried at the thought of the woman running into the darkness facing possible unknown crimes and not be seen with her.

Terah could only go a few steps at a time, she had to stop and gather her breath and she felt the blood trickle out of her private parts. The tears didn't stop flowing and she walked throughout the night, that's how long it took her to reach the "unclean" place where she would now live.

She turned and looked at the new day sun coming up on her back as she stood in front of the cave like entrance. She wondered if that would be the last time she would ever see the new day sun so she reveled in the sun coming on her body like a blanket, she loved the golden rays on her. And her tears momentarily stopped, she even heard the morning sounds of animals, something that she never hears in the city. She actually smiled.

She then turned and went inside and then she saw her ..."roommates". Lepers, other people of varying diseases, some blind people and some people who had their bodies bent and sticking out like knotted trees in the forest. She heard water dripping in the back and she knew that's where she wanted to be, near water; she knew she needed water to live and...to remind her of her husband.

She moved around until she found a spot in the back and by a miricle, there wasn't many other poor souls around. She opened her bag and pulled out the biggest rag and put it down on the cave floor and settled in her place. She laid down and looked up the roof of the cave and saw sparkles in the walls and roof, imagined them as diamonds and she went to sleep clutching her bag.

**A/N-Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11 A Mystic

**A/N-This will be Terah's 8 year. **Terah looked around and saw the other poor souls who were in the "Unclean" place with her, some were pitifully moving around trying to keep their bodies moving. She also smelled something, it seemed to be like a broth somebody was brewing, nobody felt like eating much but something was needed to keep us alive. She turned her body over...slowly and she looked at the cave wall behind her and she smiled at the beauty of it. She loved to see the glittering light, she wondered what it was but...nobody knew or even cared in that place of sickness.

She then lowered her eyes and saw her scratches on the wall, she had little scratches of a one shape, it was the only number her husband ever taught her. And by the count of them, she knew she had been there a year. A year of almost unbearable pain that she did not know why Jehovah had her still here. She looked around and picked up the rusty nail that she found to scratch in the wall with and she made another small one. Then she laid back down in exhaustion from just that act.

She silently looked around, she had found in her time there that most of the bodies there spoke around her because she was so still, still as death and she never spoke , so they either assumed she was dead or near death, maybe they were right. She then heard the voice of two of the men,

"I tell you, I am better!" Said one of the men, she didn't even know their names to name them but she listened anyway. She then heard another voice say,

"It is impossible!" He said but than the other took off the bandage off his right forearm and he held it to the other man like a trophy then proudly said, "See?"

The man he shows his arm to, his eyes go wide like the entrance of the cave and he takes his friend's arm and moves back into the shadows , but Terah can still hear them plainly then he shouts, "It is sorcery!"

The other man then said, "I do not care, I am getting better I tell you!" He covered up his arm so the others cannot see then his friend asked, "How can this be Nabal?"

Nabal looks around to be sure of no one listening ( that he knows of ) then he whispers almost too low for Terah but she does, barely. "A mystic, the one that lives in the hills." Nabal's friend gets a terrified look on his face then he said, "Do not tell me anymore my friend! I am scared for you!" Nabal looks around and he holds his head high then he said, "Do not be Oded, for I am better. And I will get better still! "

Oded looked around for spies then he asked, "You know if you are caught, they will put you to death and hunt for the mystic and kill the person." Nabal shook his head sadly then said, "Death is sometimes preferable to the pain , Oded but you must keep the secret of this!"

Oded placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "I will. We have been friends too long in this ...place to watch you die by the hands of them." Nabal smiled in gratefulness then he asked, "Why don't you try this?" Obed firmly shook his head then said, "I cannot. I am too scared, if I die like this, I die ."

Nabal nodded his head at his friend then they went further into the darkness and further away from Terah. The conversation of Nabal and Oded went around and around in her head like the whirlpools of the ocean and the question stayed in her mind, _'Should I do this?'_ and even tho' she was far back in the cave, she could still see the days light and the night's blackness . When she saw that the daylight had gone and the night was there, she still laid there until she was sure and she made herself get up and she slowly shuffled the way to the entrance, she tried not to make too much noise as to awaken the others but...they didn't care..they were suffering too much.

It was like that night when she first came here, she was on her own and it was a painful journey but she was desperate but still the question stayed with her, _'Should I do this?' _But she kept going but the further she went, the more the question stayed with her. She knew where the hills were and she had a faint idea of where the mystic was. She didn't have to go as far as she did when she came to the caves but...she saw a light from a candle and she knew. Knew where she was.

The question came to her louder in her mind _**'Should I do this?'**_ But she forced herself to go on...she was getting closer to the place where the mystic was and the question was replaced in her mind with a _**'NO! Do NOT go further!'**_ She tried to ignore it but just before she got to the door, she stopped and sighed. She simply went all the way back to the unclean place, slipped in like she was never gone because she was never missed. She laid back down and she rolled her eyes over to the glittering wall. She looked at it until she went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 The Road to Recovery

**A/N-I am not sure of the timeline that she was healed, I'm thinking it was during the last week of Jesus's life but I am not sure. If anybody knows, please tell me in a PM. I am going into Terah's 9th year, it is just 3 years from Jesus's arrest, crucifixion and death.**

The smell woke Terah up, she opened her eyes and the first she was the roof on the cave and she liked how the sparkles on the wall continued to up there. She rolled her head around and she saw people somehow walking around and she heard talking, it caught her attention and she looked and it was a woman who was older than her but you could not tell it since the disease as taken its toll on her.

The woman had been there for at least two years that she can recall, she was also here for something that was "unclean" about here that she could not get rid of. Her name is Dorcas and she is standing beside a pot that is boiling over a fire, the smell coming from it is...strange...a mixture of all that is good and bad. She is arguing with another woman about it and Terah felt something stir inside her, she manages to stand up and she breathed in deeply and goes over to the women, the smell became stronger to her as she got closer, it was almost stinging her nose.

She stood beside the two women and she asked, "What is it Dorcas?"

Dorcas turned to her with anger in her face and she said , "I am trying to come up with something for us to get better, to get out of here and Hadassah argues with me!" The older woman screams to Dorcas,

"You are not a doctor!" She said and she stomped her foot in anger to make her point. "Those doctors out there..." Dorcas angrily points her finger in the way of the city that they have all come from and she said, "They will not help us Hadassah! We must help ourselves!"

I say some words that even shock me as I say them, they are so quiet but they are shocking and well heard by all of us. "She is right, no one will help us, the priests have left us to the jackals of the desert." Dorcas eyes glow with pride at my words and she smiled in self-satisfaction but Hadassah only looks in horror then after a few seconds, a lone tear falls down her aged, leather skin. Dorcas and Terah look at each other than Hadassah asked, "But what can we do? We can do nothing, we are women."

Dorcas 's face goes red with anger and she said, "Bah!" She turned to the pot and stirred it with the wooden spoon then turned back to us and said, "We can do plenty! We can at least try!"

I pointed to the boiling pot, I take a few breaths then I asked Dorca's, "What is that?" "It is something I am trying, I am trying to make medicine...it is made with chicken broth so we can drink it, herbs from the desert, vegetables ...and a few other things."

Hadassah and I looked at each other than I asked, "Do you think it will work?" Dorcas shrugs her shoulders then said, "I suppose we won't know until somebody at least tries it." We all looked at each other than I sighed, "I suppose I will." Dorcas then turned around and picked up a cup that is there, fills it with the broth from the pot then she hands it to me, I take it with trembling hands, both of the women look at me then I sigh, I crinkle my nose at the smell but hold my breath and drink it down, It smelled amazingly good so it was easy to take down.

After I drink it, I wiped my mouth and said a weak "Thank you" then go and lay back down. Even if it doesn't make me better, Jehovah at least gave me food in my stomach.

{{{{{{{{{{{

A few days later, Terah began to realize that she does feel better, not out of pain totally but she does feel like moving around more...and she is actually a little hungry. She stood up and she stretched her neck around and she started to go toward the cave entrance for a little sunshine on her face but then before she can even move, she hears to the right of her, some men talking . She realized that people still thought of herself as invisible.

One of the men, she easily recognized, it was Oded, the friend of Nabal from last year, the one who went to the Mystic. The other man was not Nabal, she did not recognize him but Oded was excited and he said, "I tell you the truth of what I heard!" The man who is with Oded asked, "How did you hear of this?"

Oded looked around then he said, "My cousin, he was one of the servants at the wedding."

The man looked at him in amazement and he asked, "He breaks the law?" Oded shook his head then said, "It is a stupid law to him to break families, we meet in secret and he was there! " "It was a trick!" The other man said then Oded firmly shook his head and said, "No, my cousin was one of the servants he called to bring the jugs to him, he knows they were full of nothing but water."

The man scratched his head then asked, "Did he touch them?" Oded shook his head no then said, "No, just said to the servants to bring the jugs out and fill the guests cups as usual and everything was wine! In fact, it was said that it was better than the wine that was before!"

Confusement is on the man's face and he said, "I don't know what to think Oded but you do not think it is sorcery like Nabal got into?" Oded shook his head no then having heard enough, Terah went outside to the fresh sunshine of the afternoon but the thought of the man turning the water into wine stayed on her mind.

**A/N-The verses of Jesus turning water into wine is John 2: 1-11**


	13. Chapter 13 Hearing and Seeing

Terah stood at the pot stirring a large wooden spoon into the broth/medicine that her friend Dorcas made . The soup did not heal you as Dorcas had hoped but it did give you energy and even tho Dorcas died last month, Terah still made it for herself and the others in the cave. The smell it gave off was horrible but it really did taste good in an empty stomach and she stirred it then decided to let it simmer. When she put the spoon down, she heard some loud voices in the back, she decided to go see what it was about but she thought she best be very careful about it. She went to the shadows of the wall and she inched herself closer as she heard the voices get louder and more tense with anger.

They were all men and that alone made Terah hide, they would not want a woman to talk among them. It was a room full of men, about 5 or 6, she recognized one as Lakum, a man with a form of leprosy; he had been here for awhile, he came here shortly after Dorcas died and she knew he was anxious to get out of here and return to his family, she heard he had a wife and small child, according to the law; the wife had to be a widow now. She heard him say, "I tell you we must try this!"

Another man that she knew to be called Ebal stood up and said, "Why? Why must we take him?" Lakum said to him, "To try this! We must act! Should we all die in this cave?" Another man said, "I stand with Labal, we must try something!" Ebal turned to him and said, "The law says Vishini..." Before Ebal can finish his sentence, Vishal says, "You will let the law tell us how to die?" Just then another man said, "I want to get rid of the damnable thing on me but I ask, why do we take him? Why don't one of us go?"

Lakum then said, "This man can not move, he cannot go himself, we can and if we take him, it is a true test I think." All of the men talk and agree about that among themselves then Vishini then said, "I don't agree with this Lakum, that is what I say."

One of the other men who has not spoken before said, "Does he want to go?" Lakum shook his head then said, "Yes, he does. I was the one who bought this idea to him." Vishini then asked, "What has he done to have you think this?" Lakum's eyes brighten and he said, "He has healed a leper in another city, he touched Peter's mother-in-law before I came here then all that fish...and we have all heard of the wine..." Vishini then said, "Simple things, there could be an explanation for it." Lakum jumps up and stood in front of Vishini then said, "That is why this is good! We can know for all of us after this!"

There is more talking among them then finally Lakum looked around the room and asked, "Who is with me?" The men all look at each other than Ebal and Gad stand up then two other men that she recognizes as Kanah and Samos stand up then Vishini said, "I am out of this." He disappears into the shadows and goes deeper into the caves then Lakum proudly put his hand on Ebal's shoulder then all the men look at each other and go in another cave opening.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Terah went back to the pot of soup and with a thick rag, took it off the fire and when it cooled, took a bowl then made an announcement to the others in the sickness cave that the soup was done. She ate her bowl and she felt refreshed in her stomach and the thoughts of this healing man still ran around in her mind like wheels. She wondered when the men was going, she didn't hear them say but she was going to be watching, she didn't know what she was going to do.

She helped the people in line get their bowl full of soup, she could feel a rise of energy in the room since Dorcas made the soup...that would be what her friend would be remembered for, a bowl of soup. When the last scrap of soup was poured out to an old man, she put down the wooden spoon and she sat down and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lakum and the other men carry the man on the mat.

He had been here the longest, he was put here and people come by and feed him out of pity. His name was Habor, when they reached the outside, the man nearly cried in pain for his eyes have not seen the light of day from the cave in YEARS. After the men were clearly out of the cave, Terah looked around and the spectators that watched the men take Habor out were back to looking at nothing but themselves and suffering in their pain. She then carefully sneaked out and hid behind the rocks and sand dunes as they went into the city of Capernaum.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

The four men carried him into the city then they saw a certain house not far from the temple with many, many people standing around and she was shocked at how they were trying to get in the house, they were hollering "Jesus" and she assumed that was the name of he healer. There was no way for the men to get in, there was just too many people and one of the men holding a corner of the mat talked about just leaving but Lakum looked around and looked up, then he smiled and ordered the men to go up to the roof!

Terah's heart was pounding and the people were so looking to the house that nobody noticed her. She looked around the city and saw things that she hadn't seen in years. She looked around and saw her old house that she shared with Teman and she almost forgot what she was there for. Then she saw the men lower Habor into the house ! She could not believe it but they were and everybody looked at each other in amazement and time went by as they waited to see what would happen but then the doors slowly opened and there STOOD Habor! He was holding his mat and smiling! The crowds cheered!

Habor ran down and through the mat into the air then started screaming and running around the city! If she hadn't seen it, she would not believe it! She actually knew Habor and she knew this was NOT a trick! She didn't know what to think! She fell back against the city wall in a web of confusement as she heard Harbor yell joy up to the heavens for being healed.

**A/N-I don't claim to be an expert on the Bible and I don't know if Terah would have been in the same area as the paralytic man but it seems to me she had to hear about the miracles to work up her faith to go to Jesus so this is my interrpation.**

**The story of the paralytic man is in Luke 5: 17-26**

**The story of the woman with the issue of blood is Luke 8: 43-48**

**Sand n' Sable**


	14. Chapter 14 Ponderings

**A/N-I know have a beta/ editor for this story! This chapter is dedicated to her. I won't say her name until I know she is comfortable with everybody knowing but much thanks to her.**

Terah walked back into the cave; she looked around and saw the pot still over the fire. The fire was very low, but she still picked up a rag, took the pot and sat in down on the cave floor away from the fire. She would clean it later when her strength was renewed. She had done a lot compared to other people in the cave. She had made the soup and had gone to witness the miracles of the man named Jesus. She looked over at her ragged mat, sighed, then took a few small steps and laid down. She looked up at the ceiling, noticing the sparkles. Her gaze fell to the walls, which also sparkled. She then looked around then saw the small bag of her belongings; sat up, reached over and got it.

She held the bag close to her and looked around to see if any of the other people in the cave was looking at her but no one was so she opened the bag and saw her papers on the bottom. She reached in, turning her whole body to the wall so she could hide the papers from the eyesight of the people. She shuffled through them until the first page that she started was found. She read over her first writings about herself, her blood flow and the words she wrote to Jehovah-_Make haste to help me, O Lord._

Then she went to the second page and read about how the doctors tried to heal her with herbs. She still managed to write, '_Make haste to help, O Lord of my salvation'. _In the third year of all this, the doctors even tried an operation. When that didn't work, her spirits just plummeted to the bottom, but she kept going and by the next year, she found those oranges that were in the middle of the road. She cried at the memory of that, food in her house was low and she went out for a walk in the night air and came upon them, they must have fallen from the cart of the seller and they were left unnoticed. She had one that very night back at her house then for breakfast when she woke up after a night's sleep and all she could barely whisper was '_Thank you.'_ Then she read in the next paper about the next year when the priests sent her to the caves. The priests sent people that they called _'unclean.' _Those they can't be clean by the priests. She had seen so many people who 'lived' in the caves tying different things to get better; one man even went to a mystic, and he thought he was actually getting better but he only died a short time after that. She almost went herself but something pulled her back; something inside her.

Then finally, last year, people were getting desperate to find something to heal them. Her friend, Dorcas, had come up with a soup; it didn't heal anybody , but it gave people a new strength, a warmness inside of them that gave them strength to do a little more for themselves each day. Then just today, she heard about the man named Jesus, and that he was coming to Capernaum. It was said that he preformed miracles; she didn't know what to think so she had followed than men who took the old man to him. This man could not walk and had never walked, so she really didn't think this man could do anything. But he did! The old man not only walked out of the house, he threw his mat up into the air and ran around town!

Terah laid back down on her mat after putting the papers back into her bag, then looked back up at the ceiling then wondered if she should try this man. Finally, before falling to sleep, Terah determined in her heart that she would, if this man ever came back to Capernaum, she would go to him.

**A/N-The prayers, **_** Make haste to help me is both from the book of Psalms.**_

**Please read and leave me a review please!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	15. Chapter 15 Luke 8: 43-48

**A/N-In the timeline of the real story, I think I am still two years away from Terah coming to Jesus, but for the sake of the story, I am Fast forwarding. There will be another A/N at the end of the chapter and I ask that you answer it.**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the beautiful, twinkling sparkles on the wall and up to the ceiling, and wondered for the first time, _'Why were they there? _So I pulled myself up, put my hand on a nearby rock, and stood fully up and walked closer to the wall. I looked around to see if any of the other people in the cave was watching me, but as usual, they were in their own misery. I put my finger on one of the sparkles and pressed my finger on it. I pulled it back and...the sparkles were on my finger. Why? I pulled it back and...the sparkles were on my finger. Why? I started to try to see if I could pull one out when I heard some noise. I turned and saw some people acting excited and running around. I went to the cave opening. I saw some people from the cave and the town running around.

I grabbed a man by the arm and asked, "What is going on? Why are the people running?" Even though I had an idea of who he was talking about, I still asked the question because there was really only one person these days that caused that kind of feeling in people.

The man stopped and looked at me, and he said in one breath, "He's coming! He's coming!"

I looked around and asked him another question. I wanted to hear it. "Who?"

His eyes were lit u with brightness and his voice had a light in it. He said a name, "Jesus!"

Time seemed to stop. The sunlight from the sky suddenly seemed brighter, and the birds seemed to sing louder and with more strength in their voices. I looked around and wondered what to do. I went back in and stood still, looking around at the near emptiness of the cave. I felt the blood trickle down my legs, but I still went to the small pool near the back of the cave where I sleep. I put my hands in the water and look around, and the first thing I see are the sparkles on the wall that seem to shine more. I splashed water on my face then on my arms, trying to scrub some of the dirt away. I reached back over in my area and picked up a rag, dumped it in the water, and ran it over my neck and arms. I pulled up my torn dress and wiped, or at least tried to wipe, the blood away, but knowing it would come back was disheartening. But this Jesus could change things...

I stood and looked around. I grabbed a "nicer" set of clothes and ran behind a huge rock where the women changed their clothes. I changed rather quickly, and I still felt dirty, but I didn't care. I was going to see this man called Jesus.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

I ran out and looked down toward the city; I saw Jesus walking down the road with people all around him, following and hollering His name. I looked around and just ran down. By the time I got to the city, Jesus and his followers had gone in and he was further in and more people were surrounding him. I don't recall ever seeing that many people all in one place. I passed the temple and I saw the priests on the roof looking down. They had on beautiful clothes, but their eyes were so full of hatred and their frowns were so deep. All you could see was a dark cloud of blackness around them. It may not have been actually physically there, but that was the feeling you got looking up there.

I tore my eyes from them , and saw Jesus in the crowds. I looked around and was wondering why no one was screaming "UNCLEAN!" But nobody paid any attention to me; it was like before, when I came and Jesus touched that paralytic man. I'm invisible. Is it Jesus protecting me so I can come to him? There were SO many people; I could not get through, but I was determined. I looked down and I saw a way; I lowered myself to the ground and I felt something in me to go on. My heart was pounding in my ears; I was scared, but I knew I had to do this for myself. To get better, I had to, So I went through people's legs, the men and the women, and I heard their sandals hit the dirt of the road and the screams of the people for this man, Jesus. I wondered was I was doing: I didn't really know myself but I had to. I reached out and saw a pair of feet. I knew mostly because of the purple robe Jesus wore...nobody else did because purple was only for royalty. He said he was the son of God, so why not?

Jesus finally stopped walking and he was listening to the crowds or something, so I knew I had to do this now. I picked my hand up off the dirt road; my hand was shaking so it went forward and touched his robe. I instantly felt something go through me; it felt like fresh wind to my soul.

Jesus stopped and looked around the crowd and asked, "Who touched me?"

Everyone looked ar each other and one of the men I heard at one time was named Peter, said, "Master, the people are crowding and pressing against you."

But Jesus was insistent, and said, "Someone touched me; I know that power has gone out from me."

That's when I stood up and stepped to Jesus. I fell to my knees, and when he looked at me, I bowed my head and told him the reason I did come to him and touch him. I was so scared; I was afraid he would tell that guy, Peter, to throw me away, but instead he reached down and lifted me up. He said in a gentle voice, "Daughter, your faith has made you whole."

I felt a relief inside of me and I turned and ran.

**A/N-I have been asked by a reviewer to go on with more of Terah after this, to show ( in Sand n' Sable view ) how Terah lived after this. Can I ask the reviewers to give me their feelings on this if they want me to or not?**


End file.
